


We've got to stop meeting like this

by numot94 (futureplans)



Series: Twitter Drabble Giveaways [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureplans/pseuds/numot94
Summary: The first time they meet, Irene kills the target Wendy has been seducing for the past three months and runs off with his (hopelessly encrypted) laptop.The second time they meet, Wendy shorts out the bugs Irene has planted all over a particular hotel room. She isn't even sure who is staying there, she just wants some payback.





	We've got to stop meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on the winning wenrene prompt for the Fifth Drabble Giveaway I held on Twitter (https://twitter.com/numot94/status/1172639032012103680): Wenrene spy enemies to lovers

The first time they meet, Irene kills the target Wendy has been seducing for the past three months and runs off with his (hopelessly encrypted) laptop.

The second time they meet, Wendy shorts out the bugs Irene has planted all over a particular hotel room. She isn't even sure who is staying there, she just wants some payback.

She later finds out it was a foreign diplomat who may or may not be engaging in treason.

Still. Payback.

The third time they meet, Irene is in an impossibly low-cut dress and she's the one doing the seducing, but Wendy doesn't cut in with a well-timed throat slash because she kind of wants to see where this is going.

Irene's shoulders are bare and seem sharply cut under the vague lighting of the hotel bar. Her eyes, smoky and dark, pin her target in place, incapable and quite unwilling to resist.

Her gaze sweeps the tables, falls on Wendy. The latter starts, body tensed to spring away, but Irene only studies her with those piercing eyes. Under the table, her legs slowly uncross, then cross again.

The man's hand falls on her arm and the spell is broken. They leave for his room, but Wendy is rooted to the spot, waves of hot and cold running through her in turns.

Less than an hour later, Irene is back on the hotel lobby, walking with the hurried gait of someone who needs to get away fast without drawing attention. She carefully reapplies a hair pin (the one she used to drug the man, Wendy assumes) then digs into her cleavage and pulls out a small USB drive with what Wendy can only describe as a shit-eating grin.

She walks out the door and Wendy doesn't even move, eyes fixed on the long stretch of back exposed by her dress.

The fourth time they meet, Irene is entering an empty hotel room. Wendy immediately breaks into the next room over for some espionage of her own, only to find the balcony window open and a familiar intruder inside.

Irene slams her into the door, imprisoning her wrists against it.

"You ruined my operation in Moscow."

"Oh, were those your bugs? I thought someone had just left them behind by accident," she lies lightly. The grip on her wrists tightens.

"Why have you been following me? What are your orders?"

Wendy scoffs. "I have more important things to do than stalk some random agent."

"And yet."

"You killed my Russian defector in Berlin, so when I found you in Moscow I thought I'd get some revenge."

"And the bar in Rio?"

"Coincidence?"

Irene's eyes narrow. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't know, pretty stupid? You didn't even tie me up."

Her hands slip out of Irene's hold with surprising force, pushing her out of balance. In a flash, she's been turned around and Wendy has a tight hold on her neck.

"You found me first. How do I know you're not the one with the orders?"

Irene's only response is an infuriating smirk. She reaches for a hairpin and Wendy smacks the hand away.

"Who do you work for?"

"Oh, you know. The good guys."

Her hand slides up again and Wendy grabs it harshly before pushing her forward and onto the bed. Straddling Irene's back, she traps both hands behind it as her other arm reaches out for balance.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. IT guys couldn't even decrypt the data, though," Irene remarks casually with a slightly muffled voice.

"I could have told you that," Wendy huffs in response. Irene's shoulders attempt to push up for a shrug but they can barely shift under Wendy's grip.

For a moment, only their heavy breathing can be heard as they pause to collect their thoughts. Then, "You know, I saw the way you were looking at me in Rio."

Wendy doesn't respond, only eyes her back suspiciously.

"And I'm sure you saw the way I looked at you."

"The whole seduction thing would be a lot more effective, not to mention believable, if I didn't literally have you pinned down."

"On the contrary. I'd say the pinning down really works in my favour."

Irene's head twists to the side so she can focus dark eyes on Wendy. The sight is distracting, and Wendy's grip falters for only a moment before she's back in control.

"I'd have to be pretty stupid to let you go now, for any reason."

"And I'd have to be pretty stupid to not use it to my advantage. But apparently we've already established that I am." Her smirk is back and Wendy only notices she's relinquished her hold on Irene's wrists completely when they slowly slip out of her loose fingers to rest on either side of Irene.

She flips herself over to lie on her back.

Then she grabs Wendy by the collar and pulls her in for a heated kiss, teeth digging into her lips.

It turns out that Wendy really is pretty stupid.

Oh well. It's not like she regrets it.

Irene doesn't even double-cross her afterwards. She just puts her dress back on and leaves.

And then they meet again in Montreal.

Or, more accurately, Wendy is undercover at a fundraising party when Irene pulls her into a bathroom and locks them in a stall.

Wendy sounds hot in French. Irene's words, not hers.

Irene is impulsive, far more than the average covert agent. Not that Irene is average in any sense of the word. She makes split-second decisions and trusts her gut, taking only their first short interaction to decide that Wendy is trustworthy. Wendy can’t help but follow along, despite her own more cautious disposition. She finds she doesn’t mind the risk, not this time.

Over the next months, they find each other in Bangkok, Luanda, Buenos Aires, and at some point it stops being by accident. They get burner phones, send each other short coded messages for meetups.

They still don't know who the other works for. They don't even share their real names. It's just hot, harmless fun.

Until Wendy is sitting at headquarters with her clearance badge around her neck, in a section that only level-2 agents (and their elusive level-1 handlers) can enter, and in walks a familiar figure.

Her badge says "Bae Joohyun" but the odds of it being her actual name are low. Her eyes widen almost comically as they lock gazes, but she doesn't have the time to do much more before Wendy leaps over a table (tucking in her own badge - she can't afford to compromise her identity) and pulls her inside the nearest empty room.

A hand on her collar and the other poised to counter any attack, Wendy barely has the time to hiss her name - Irene, not the other one - before the door opens and in walks her handler, the enigmatic woman she knows only as Joy.

"Oh, agent Son," she calls out pleasantly like she hasn't even noticed the spy occupying the same room as them, "I see you've met agent Bae."

Her grip slackens, along with her jaw. Joy carries on happily.

"I know we have a no-contact policy between field agents - safety and all that -, but I've got a big job and permission from topside to get two people involved. I've been following agent Bae's moves for a while now and I think you'd work wonderfully together."

Irene (Joohyun?) has recovered from her shock and is now making a big show of smirking at Wendy, like she's known for years.

"You've actually been assigned to the same places a few times already. I'm surprised you didn't run into each other before."

The smirk falters, which is immensely satisfying despite Wendy's own momentary panic.

They get briefed right there, Joy filling the white board with keywords as the projector displays the information in deeper detail. Joohyun sits quietly and takes notes, raises her hand to ask a few questions.

It's a surreal experience.

Joy leaves as soon as she's done, busy as always. Wendy gets up to follow, but a hand on her shoulder roots her to the spot.

Joohyun's lips move close to her ear, her breath bringing a hot flush to Wendy's face.

"I guess I do work for the good guys. What are the odds?"

Their position is fragile, their situation more than tense. Now that they're working together, the slightest slip-up could expose them and ruin their careers.

But as Wendy watches Joohyun walk off, she can't help but smile.

Oh, she's screwed.


End file.
